ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
House Galbarrow
House Galbarrow: (Stratholme Province) The Galbarrows were originally a prominent merchant family that hailed from the Kingdom of Stormwind. Manster Galbarrow and his three sons: Agan, Jemson, and Erek were skilled architects and craftsmen that ran the Galbarrow Consortium . They often associated themselves with the Stonemasons Guild by acting as the architects for their projects. Because of this association, they found themselves in a precarious situation after the Stonemasons’ rebellion. To avoid a conviction of treason, the Galbarrows fled the Kingdom to Ironforge where they changed the name of their organization to the Gladbury Consortium to avoid the smears of the Galbarrow name. During the War of the Lich King, they moved north into the Eastern Plaguelands and worked closely with the Argent Crusade in fortifying the Light’s Hope Chapel. After the recapture of Stratholme, the Galbarrows were asked to act as the administrators of the reconstruction---a role which Erek Galbarrow was pleased to undertake. The Galbarrows emerged as one of the noble houses after the populace selected Erek Galbarrow as their borough-lord. The Battle of Stratholme Harbor in Year 31 spelled a transtition for the House when Lord Erek was slain by the Kingdom of Darrowmere's mercenaries. When the dust cleared, Erek's younger brother Agan rose to the Lordship. Lord Agan Galbarrow took the Galbarrows from the path of modesty, art, and culture to one of ambition, militarism, and intrigue. *'MOTTO': “Built on a strong foundation.” *'COLOR': Violet *'SYMBOL': An upheld mallet, sometimes depicted with a hand grasping it *'OBJECTIVE': To rebuild Stratholme and have it become the new capital for New Lordaeron and to restore the name of the family so they might restore the Galbarrow Consortium and have a branch of it return to Stormwind, and to try and strengthen their bonds with the Lossiers and Bramblewards for the sake of being supplied with more timber and lumber. Lord Erek's Relations with other Houses +2: Caballero +1: Forsen, Lossier, Brambleward 0: Mohrgan, Andyr-Barov -1: Stannard -2: Browman Specifics from Erek's Administration: *Lord Erek’s goals in Stratholme Province require a great deal of investment. It is his hope that those invests will come from the Caballero’s banking empire. *The Galbarrows respect the power of the Forsens; however, Lord Erek felt the Mayor Hargrave incident was an affront to the rule of law in his own borough. He blames the Forsens for overstepping their bounds in the matter. *Though the''' Lossiers’ have only been cold and dispassionate to their advances, the Galbarrows hope to invest in Northdale’s forestry operations and secure a trade agreement with the Lossiers. *--Lord Erek hopes to woo the '''Bramblewards into signing an agreement to lift tariffs on timber and lumber imported into the Stratholme Province for the sake of aiding in Stratholme’s reconstruction. *The Galbarrows has only had good relations with House''' Mohrgan''' so far----typically consisting of matters involving importing foodstuffs. However, they do not want to seem too friendly with the Mohrgan’s or else they risk screwing up relations with the Caballeros. *So far, House Galbarrow has had little contact with West Darrowmere and House''' Andyr-Barov''' as they are not exporting anything Lord Erek considers vital to Stratholme’s reconstruction. *The Galbarrows had been importing grain from the''' Stannards''' before accepting a better offer from the Mohrgans. When they did, the Stannards were enraged and sought to have the Forsens force the Galbarrows to nullify their agreement with the Galbarrows. When Lord Lutheri explained it was within Lord Erek’s right to make the agreement the Stannards resolved to make future contracts with the Galbarrows binding. Naturally, Lord Erek was insulted by Lord Amos Stannard’s actions and his made few agreements with him since. *In the early days of the coalescing Assembly of Lords, the House Browman stood ardently opposed to accepting the Galbarrows as Stratholme’s ruling family. The Galbarrow’s alleged association with the Stonemasons Guild was known to the Browmans. This insult would strain relations to the point that Lord Erek refused to have anything to do with Lord Augustus or his son Trevor Browman. Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron